Night of Passion
by SCarolina81
Summary: Clois Smut


He laid her down on the bed so softly, staring into her eyes. Lois could see the passion and love deep within him. She shuddered in anticipation. Clark lay down beside of her and stroked her hair away from her face and leaned into and kissed her with fever. Lois lost herself in his kisses. He started unbuttoning her blouse while trailing kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Once all the buttons were popped he parted the folds of the shirt and Lois helped him pull it off of her. He threw it over his shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"Lois," he said and kissed further down her neck and the tops of her breasts. Lois ran her hands through his hair as he kissed her breasts through her black bra. He kissed her stomach and around her belly button and he pulled her skirt down her legs. Lois kicked off the garment when it was around her ankles and Clark ran his hands up her long, smooth legs.

"You are so beautiful," Clark said and leaned in and took her mouth once again. His hands were like fire as they moved across her body. He teased and loved her touching her with the right amount of pressure and tenderness.

He removed her bra and sighed when her breast came into view. Clark's eyes locked with hers as he cupped her breasts in his hands and softly sculpted the tender fullness. Lois couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips and he massaged her.

"Lois I love touching you like this," Clark said as he rolled her nipples with his fingers causing Lois to gasp loudly and grab his wrists to hold his hand in place.

Clark grinned at Lois and leaned in and flicked her right nipple with his tongue and Lois was lost. He looked up at her and watched the pleasure cross her face as he took her nipple in his mouth and started to slowly suck on her breast. He rolled the other nipple between his fingers. Lois held his head to her as he pulled her nipple with his mouth and nipped at it with his teeth.

"I love watching you baby," Clark said releasing his treasure, "it makes me so hard knowing I am pleasing you."

He then took her left tit in his mouth and gave it the same lovingly attention. He sucked and pulled his nipple moaning as if he were eating an exotic dish. His hand massaged the other all the while watching her face contort in pleasure.

He released her breast, "I love your tits," he said. He started kissing down her stomach to the top of her panties. He ran his face down her panties and between her legs breathing in her scent.

"Mmmmm you smell wonderful," Clark said as he started pulling down her black panties. Once removed he spread her legs and looked hungrily at her.

"Look at you baby, you're so wet," he said as he positioned his face directly in line with her pussy. "I think you need to be cleaned up. You want me to lick you clean?"

"Yes," Lois said. Clark talking dirty to her always turned her on even more, made her wetter for him.

"Say it," he said looking at her with an intense look.

"Lick my pussy Clark," she replied.

"Mmmmmm," he moaned as he leaned in and ran his tongue up along her slit and flicked her clit.

Lois gasped and out of reflex arched her pussy into his mouth. Clark licked around her lips and sucked her clit making her pour out her sweet juices. Lois started to hump into him. She felt Clarks tongue inside of her probing. She grabbed his dark hair and pulled as she rode his face.

"Oh God Clark," she said as she felt her orgasm approach. Clark continued to eat her pussy. She felt Clark's hands on her ass bringing her closer to his mouth and his tongue went deeper. As she edged closer to the abyss of pleasure Clark brought one hand to massage her pubic bone and it caused Lois to lose control.

"AHHHHHH," she moaned and clutched Clark's head tighter as the rode the waves of pleasure humping Clark's face and tongue, "OHHHHH YEEEESSSS CLLLARRRRRK,"

She continued to tremor as Clark made sure to lick up all her juices.

"Mmmmm," Clark said as he leaned up smacking his lips together, "I love eating you. You always taste so sweet."

He leaned into and kissed her softly and Lois felt herself grow wet again tasting herself on his tongue.

"Why are you still dressed?" Lois asked him with a hazy voice.

"I was focused on you love," Clark replied.

"Well you have satisfied me for the moment," Lois began, "but I want to see that glorious body I married."

"Oh so you only married me for my body," Clark said teasingly.

Lois just smiled, "Chop chop Smallville we can't continue with you dressed."

Clark grinned back and took off his shirt tossing it across the room then took of his t-shirt. Lois moaned his is hard chest came into view. He started to undo his belt then unbuttoned his pants and slid the zipper down. He then pulled his pants down and Lois groaned and the bulge in his blue boxers. When his pants were off she hungrily watched as the boxers came down revealing his strong erection to her lustful eyes. He was nine inches of hard steel. Lois cheered his Kryptonian biology as he was built longer, thicker, and bigger than the average human. Every time he came into her it was like he was stretching her for the first time. Lois had never felt so filled completely in the act of love making. His erection stood parallel with his stomach and Lois groaned.

"Your pleasure always arouses me so much," he said and rejoined her on the bed and kissed her hungrily.

"Clark I want to feel you inside me," Lois said as she reach down and started to pump his erection with her hand.

"Oh Lois," he said moaning in her mouth.

His tongue dueled with hers mimicking the love making that was to come.

"How do you want me in you," Clark asked always wanting to accommodate her desires.

"However you want to give it to me," Lois said, "I know you like going into me from behind."

"Mmmmm that's true but I love it best when you're on top, riding me," Clark responded his hands trailing along her body, between her legs, his fingers rubbing her pussy.

"Clark please baby," Lois said closing her eyes as he inched a finger into her.

"Tell me what you want," Clark said watching her.

"I want you in me, on top of me," Lois said with a gasp, "I wanna wrap myself around you as you move inside me."

Clark groaned and moved himself a top of her aligning his cock with her pussy. He teased her clit with the tip of his erection and Lois closed her eyes in pure pleasure. Then inch by velvety inch slid into her. He didn't stop until he was buried in her up to his hilt. He moved his cock in circles around her.

"Ooooohhhhhhh Clark," she moaned the feeling of being filled so completely.

"You like how I feel in you?" Clark asked as he started to slowly move in and out of her aching wet pussy.

"Oooooooohhhh yes please baby," Lois moaned and wrapped her legs around his thighs as he moved within her at a slow tortuous pace.

"Mmmmm I like how it feels inside you too," Clark said, "it's so tight, so warm, so perfect." He started to pick up his pace.

"Oh yes Clark harder baby," Lois said and ran her hands up and down his back.

"It's always so good in you," Clark gasped and pulled all the way out only to slam into her hard and fast.

"Ohhh yes baby mmmmm just like that," she said and grasped his butt in her hands squeezing his cheeks as he humped faster and harder.

"Oh Lois," he moaned into the side of her face, "It's only for you."

He pumped into her and Lois could not contain her loud moans of pleasure and appreciation. He was so hard, sliding into her, filling her, Lois wrapped tighter around him. He gathered her closer in his arms and started pounding faster into her. Lois gasped at the new level of intensity and her muscles involuntary contracted around his plunging cock. She knew her orgasm was close.

"Oh God Clark," she cried out, "right there baby, oh yeeesss, don't stop baby, oh God I'm going cum."

"Cum for me Lois," Clark said as he continued to pound his hard cock in and out of her, "cum all over my cock."

"Ahhhhhh God Clark," she screamed, "Oh God Smallville oooohhhhh yeeessss I'm cumming,"

Clark plunged faster into her, "Yeah baby come all over that cock inside you. Oh yeah feels so dam good," he said as he moved in and out of her in lighting quick strokes and Lois gripped his body and cock tighter. Her wet heat all around him as humped harder, faster.

"That's it baby squeeze my cock with your pussy," Clark said, "mmmm I'm gonna fill you up with my cum baby."

"Cum in me Smallville," she said holding him.

"Mmmmm Lois oooohhhhh yeesss," Clark said and tensed his is orgasm took over and shot stream after stream of his delicious hot cum deep into her pussy. "MMmmmmm Lois baby."

She stroked his back and he continued to buck and pour himself into her. Lois loved feeling him cum in her. He came so much every time and it felt so good. He also had the sweetest cum face as if he were seeing paradise.

He collapsed on top of her and Lois kissed his check. Their heart rates were pounding and their breath was labored. He rolled off her as not to crush her and brought her into his side.

"I love you," he said kissing her.

"I love you too Clark," she replied.

"I hope we made a baby Lois," he said his eyes shining; "I want so badly to see you ripe with our child. Knowing our love made it happen."

"Oh Clark I want that so much too," Lois replied, "I just want to give you a family."

"You are my family," Clark said kissing her again and nuzzling her ear, "my life Lois."

"As you are mine Clark," Lois replied.

The lay in each other's arms as sleep started to overtake them; both dreaming of a blue eyed, black haired little boy running through the fields of Smallville.


End file.
